


The Wedding That Ended A Thousand Wars (or probably could)

by wutthequiznack (birbsandemidogs04)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, The adashi wedding we all know we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsandemidogs04/pseuds/wutthequiznack
Summary: S7 was rough. Have an Adashi wedding.We all know these two deserve to be together forever.





	1. Chapter 1

\--

REUNION.

_Adam. Adam. Adam._

It beats like a pulse in his head.

Every day since they broke up Shiro's mind hasn't left him alone -- the mantra of Adam's name repeats in all corners of his brain as undetected but binding as a heartbeat. Never irritating, but a constant reminder of what might have been. What might have happened if he'd stayed? Mostly he prefers not to dwell on it but there are moments when there's a lull in action and he's left alone on the Castleship in his room to think. Before he dies, the pain of his disease, left to run rampant without medication, keeps him up at night. He often stares at the blank ceiling on his back and lets the mantra consume the pain, concentrates on the beauty he still associates with his former fiancé. He sucks in harsh breaths through the muscle spasms, pain prodding and pulling at every spot in his body, until all that's left is _Adam_.

\--

It's been three years and they've all been through so much. If he's right, this means both himself and Adam are almost thirty. It's hard to believe three years have passed by since the Kerberos trip, three years which Adam had to endure without him but a mere instant to Shiro.

As they're flying back to Earth Shiro has to wonder whether Adam has moved on. His brain, weary from all that's happened over the past few weeks, is void of all thoughts until the instant he begins to dwell on Adam again. The mantra begins dully, but he can feel it picking up tempo. _Adam. Adam. Adam_.

Where is he?

How is he? _Adam. Adam._

Is he alright? _Adam, Adam, Adam._

Has he found someone new? _Adam. Adam_.

Shiro grits his teeth. None of those questions have answers he wants to hear.

He decides to leave it be for now. When they get to Earth they'll deal with everything. Right now landing is their main objective.

\--

The Garrison is inexplicably different -- upgraded, impressive, but still home. Seeing it up close instantly takes Shiro back to his days as a pilot before Kerberos, when he'd discovered Keith's talent for flying and taken him under his wing, helped him hone his skills. A soft grin spreads across his face at the images of Adam that flit through his brain in soft lighting -- him and Adam outside the Garrison linked at the arms; them challenging each other in the flight simulators before they'd fallen in love; Adam proposing on the beach with a beautiful sunset behind him; them with Keith on a warm sunny day -- later Shiro had taken Keith racing, Adam's panicked voice reminding them to be careful lingering in his mind. What Shiro wouldn't give to have that time back again. He'd been so selfish leaving. How could he do that to Adam?

Compelled, he looks down at his left hand and feels a fluttering of sadness for the lack of silver ring. He'd left it at the Garrison, he supposes. Its absence amplifies the weight of the situation and Shiro holds back tears as they touch down on the ground in their lions. Gosh, he hopes Adam's alright.

\--

His first instinct is to rush inside the Garrison, skip all the pointless introductions and try to find Adam.  
But as a leader, he can't. So he waits. Adam's name pounds into his skull like a headache but he waits.

\--

A couple of hours later, Shiro is looking for Adam inside the Garrison. Once he's there it doesn't take long to get some information on his whereabouts. Sam tells him with a smile, "Adam's here. He should be in the commissary. He'll be happy to see you."

With a powerful feeling coursing through his veins Shiro runs through the building. The nostalgic smell of the Garrison fills his nostrils and plays in the background of his mind -- he can only focus on the fact that _Adam is still alive._

It's a miracle.

He's going so fast, he almost rushes headlong into someone with their back turned to him. He gasps, hands going out to steady them, feels an unmistakable strong back underneath his fingers.

"…Adam?"

The hair is a little longer, a little scruffier, and Shiro turns them to face him, frantic.

There he is. Staring with wide eyes -- the same wide brown eyes that had narrowed when Shiro had chosen the mission over him. He still looks the same, clean cut and beautiful. They're both speechless, and then Adam blinks.

"Oh. Takashi. Hello."

Shiro's incredulous. Adam's so calm. He stumbles over his words. "A-Adam, you -- it's been so long," he manages. "I missed you."

Adam nods vaguely. "It's been three years, but you always say that."

"What? What do you mean?" his sentence trails off in his mouth. The mantra has died down -- he aches to hug Adam but this… this is strange. "I just got here."

At this Adam laughs, and it's chilling. It makes him look gaunt and empty. "You're acting like I didn't just see you. Gosh, Takashi, you can be dense."

The chills return. "Adam, I just got here. I guarantee you haven't seen me in three years." Shiro promises, but the response is gnawing at him. Is Adam seeing things?

Adam steps back, gestures around him lightly. "They said it's from the grief. It's because you're dead, and I'm not. But, I know it's you."  
He suddenly steps forward and takes Shiro's face in his hands. They're trembling. Shiro holds them to steady him. "You came back."

"I… I _am_ here." Shiro says softly. The hallway fades away. It's just them two. "I'm here now. For sure. I'm not dead, Adam. I'm very much alive."

Adam pauses. Shiro sees his next statement die on his lips, eyes go even wider, but he makes no move to push Shiro away. "You're really here? What about your disease? You- you should be dead!"

"Well," Shiro chuckles. "All I can say is that's not a problem anymore."  
He bows his head forwards to show off his new white hair, and Adam takes his head in his hands again to lean their foreheads together.

"Look, you can explain everything later. Right now let me just - let me just process you being here. With me. In my arms."

Shiro falls silent and lets Adam have his moment, because, _quiznak_ , does he ever need it too.

\--

Needless to say, the talk with Adam about his time in space is long and a lot of pressure. Shiro recounts to Adam everything that's happened since leaving for the Kerberos mission.

"I remember when you went missing," Adam says, a grimace on his face over the tea he'd made for himself and Shiro. "I remember trying not to care and then caring too much. It was so hard, and then I thought you died so I -"  
He breaks off then. Shiro leans forward to place a hand on his shoulder, turning his gaze to him. "It's alright. How have you been holding up here?"

"As well as you can when the world's under attack." responds Adam. His glasses shine as he lifts his head. "I guess a part of me always hoped you'd come back, so I've tried not to get killed. The Garrison isn't teaching anymore, but I got a few kids who take a private class on the weekends, the younger siblings of the pilots."

"It's nice that they're eager to learn," Shiro says with a smile.

Adam nods. "I was surprised. Oh -- speaking of learning, you should've seen Keith after you left. I'd never seen the kid so lost. I tried to keep hold of him but he started acting up, so I guess it all got to him."  
His eyes are sad; Shiro remembers how much Adam had loved Keith. After Shiro had taken him under his wing, Adam had begun to love Keith as if he were his own.

"He ended up being dismissed in the end for discipline issues," Adam continues. "and then he disappeared. I'm still trying to find him."

"Wait. He what?" Shiro asks, stunned. He had never known Keith dropped out. "After I vouched for him? Oh, he is in so much trouble."

"Wait, he's here?" Adam cuts him off. "How?"

That's another long story. Shiro goes on to explain to his ex how he had landed on Earth after being captured by the Galra and how Keith had found him, and taken him in accompanied by the other future paladins, which had led them all to Voltron.

Adam's only slightly angry after being told this, which Shiro had expected. "Well, is he alright?" he demands. "Can I see him?"

"Keith and the others are reuniting with their families and getting changed into Garrison clothes," Shiro says. "Iverson's going to give them a run through of what's happened on Earth since we left."

Adam nods. He seems to accept this. "Feels like a lifetime since we've spoken." he says. His eyes are stuck on the handle of his teacup. Shiro picks his own up with his one arm, drawing Adam's attention over to it. His eyes reflect his heartbreak.

Shiro's already told him about what the Galra had done to him, yet Adam's pain is still fresh on his face.  
He reaches out to touch the bionic arm, brushes his hand across the metal and shivers. "I wanted to marry you so badly," he says, quietly, but Shiro still hears it and his heart leaps.

He clasps Adam's hand in his metal one, doesn't miss the way Adam jumps when he does.

"I still love you, Adam," he responds. His heartbeat is strong and so is his voice, because nothing has ever been more true. "When this war is over, we can be together."

He's hoping against hope that Adam still loves him too, that that part of him that wanted to marry Shiro is still there. Even if it's tucked away he'll excavate it and expose it and they can have the happy ending he'd always hoped for.

"You're an idiot, Takashi Shirogane," Adam tells him. Shiro, taken aback, stares at him. Well, this wasn't the response he'd anticipated.

But then, tea forgotten, Adam pulls himself closer and loops his grip through Shiro's shirt. The feeling of Adam's lips against his own is so familiar and beautiful and warm that a flow of tears courses down Shiro's cheeks. His hand flies to Adam's back, keeps him there, rooted to him, until he pulls away.

"You're the biggest idiot in the world if you think I don't still love you. I stopped being angry with you for leaving the instant I last saw you." Adam finishes, flushed.

Shiro laughs. "I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."

\--

WEDDING.

The irony.

To have a beautiful wedding had always been a dream of Adam's. There would be music and dancing and community everywhere, a vision of family being happy. Surrounded by people who loved him and whom he loved -- no war or hatred or anything getting in the way.

It would have to be carefully and lengthily planned -- at least a month devoted to all the preparations (as in Shiro's former condition, any more time would not be an option). Once upon a time, Adam's wedding would have had to be perfect.

Shiro and Adam's wedding is, in reality, anything but.

It's rushed in the wake of a giant war from which nobody had thought they'd emerge alive, thrown together hastily in the relief that they're all still alive.

But Adam's changed. He knows not everything can be perfect. In light of everything that has happened to them all, it's simply a miracle that all their friends and family can be in attendance.

With new pilots and eager cadets to take over the job of defending the universe as Voltron, the original paladins are able to relax the rest of their lives and spend them on Earth together. All five of them are invited to the wedding, including Princess Allura. Besides her, among those delighted to find themselves welcome to attend a wedding to mark the end of the war are Coran, Romelle, Krolia, Acxa, Kolivan, Iverson, and Sam Holt. The planning and preparation happens in the week before the wedding.

They end up having it on a beautiful beach nearby where Adam and Shiro had had quite a few dates. It's also the place where Adam had proposed.

Romelle, Coran and Allura delight in aiding to decorate, as every opportunity to learn more about Earth culture is widely appreciated. The setup consists of a simple white arch staked in the sand in front of the rippling, sparkling waves, with rows of seats facing it and an aisle in the center.

The day of, Shiro waits for his cue to go up the aisle, expecting nerves but only feeling a sense of peace and togetherness. Ease. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. He looks down at his suit, hears the seagulls squawking, and grins. 

Adam meets his eyes as he approaches him. They hold each other's gaze the whole time, until Shiro reaches Adam and they clasp hands. Sam officiates, having surprisingly gotten a marriage license during some murky past event. Then the time comes for the vows and rings.

Adam starts, staring at his soon-to-be husband with love blossoming in his eyes. "Takashi. I developed a crush on you the moment we met, which was ultimately furthered by our competitive flying, all in good fun."

The audience laughs at this, and out of the corner of his eye Shiro catches Keith and Lance gazing at each other, then quickly being consumed by a blush and looking away. He smiles as he turns back to Adam.

"But I soon fell in love with you and it didn't take long to realize I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and then, when I found out you had a few years to live, I wanted to spend the rest of your life with you, however long that might be. I was so willing to take care of you for as long as we were together. When you left, I never thought I would have that again. It's truly a miracle that you came back, that we survived the war, but it taught me that I love you now more than ever. I'm so glad to be marrying you."

Shiro's cheeks are wet when he blinks and smiles at his fiancé. The audience claps loudly at this conclusion of Adam's vows. Coran is weeping in his seat next to Krolia. Lance and Keith's hands are linked together now, as are Romelle and Allura's and Hunk and Shay's.

Shiro begins his vows with no trace of nerves or fear. He's confident for the first time in a while. "Adam, I love you. It might be cheesy for me to start off that way, but I really do. The whole time I was away from you I was dying, not just physically but also emotionally because you weren't there. You used to ground me and keep me calm even though sometimes you were a little neurotic. But now, being with you again, I feel sorry ever having left you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Adam."

Adam's beaming when Shiro finishes. He wipes at his eyes underneath his glasses as they turn to face the ring-bearer.

Pidge walks down the aisle in a new light green dress, wearing her now-longer hair in a ponytail and looking happier than ever. She smiles at the two and holds out the pillow with two silver rings sitting on it, lets them take the rings before flouncing back to her seat next to her brother and giving a thumbs up as well. Shiro smiles back before taking Adam's left hand in the grasp of his human arm, stroking the ring finger before slipping the ring onto it. Adam takes Shiro's left hand in his and pushes the ring onto his ring finger. He marks the spot with a kiss and lets the hand fall, and Shiro falls in love with him all over again.

With the rings on their fingers, Sam asks the required question of "Do you take…", to which the answer has been, _yes, yes, yes_ since the day he met Adam. Of course, he says yes. So does Adam, with the most lovestruck face he's ever seen.

"I now pronounce you husbands," Sam says with a soft smile at the two, his glasses growing foggy with emotion. "You may kiss."

As soon as he shuts the Bible with a snap, Adam leaps at Shiro, pulling him by the suit down to meet his lips. Immediately Shiro wraps his arms around Adam, forgets everybody else there besides Adam, closes his eyes to savour it all and the fact that there will be more kisses like this in the future, lets his happiness overtake him as the audience starts cheering.

\--

If Adam has to say the most perfect thing about the wedding, the part that goes most according to his original plan, it has to be the reception.

The sun sets pink and orange over them all as the grooms and other adults -- with the addition of Hunk and Shay -- eat the cake that Hunk made, and the teenagers dance fast to a retro song. Most of them have no idea how to dance in this erratic manner, but they're getting there. Lance is teaching Keith the steps, a hand flush against his hip, while Allura and Romelle follow their own beat and Pidge in sunglasses sits by the turntable bobbing her head.

Shiro and Adam cut the first slice of the gorgeous three-tiered cake and feed it to each other in turns, laughing out of bliss.

"This is amazing, Hunk!" Matt is saying around a mouthful of cake. His girlfriend sits next to him and silently agrees through her own mouthful.

"Aw, thanks," Hunk replies warmly. "It's a piece -- get this? -- _of cake._ "

At this Matt, his girlfriend, Acxa (previously revealed to be Keith's cousin) and Pidge all groan in exasperation, while Shay laughs.

Adam opts to sit down at the table near the other grownups, followed by his new husband. They link hands in their laps, smiling at each other.

"My congratulations to you both," Krolia says. Even she had shed a few tears during the wedding, despite her usual stoicism. "I have never attended an Earth wedding before, and this one was beautiful."

Coran nods tearfully. "Oh, I agree! This was the most gorgeous thing I've ever witnessed! I want to get married!"

Shiro grins at them. "Thanks, guys. I guess. It still feels surreal. Then again, I've always felt married to Adam."  
He looks at his husband lovingly, squeezing his hand.

Kolivan, Iverson and Sam watch in silent admiration. Iverson takes another slice of cake.

\--

After the fast songs fade out the slow dances begin. Surprisingly, many couples sidle over to the dance floor when the first song comes on, but allow Shiro and Adam to move to the center.

As they line themselves up to dance Adam studies Shiro. He looks older, stronger, more mature. He leans his head on Shiro's shoulder, moves with he rhythm, brushes his lips against the skin of his cheek.

On the outside of the dance floor Keith and Lance are close together, foreheads touching as they look into each other's eyes and clutch at each other as if this is the both the first and last time they'll ever dance together. Romelle and Allura are giggling softly as they try to figure out how the hell to dance like everyone else is -- though they're holding each other correctly. Hunk and Shay are pressed together, swaying gently to the beat as the former guides the latter into the dance. Sam and Colleen Holt and Matt with his girlfriend dance slowly but surely and intimately together. Coran, Krolia and Kolivan sit to themselves as the three aliens, humanly inept, while Pidge and Iverson give each other the stink eye across the table.

Shiro looks into Adam's eyes and kisses him -- softly but without warning and with no regrets, and as Adam starts to kiss back he realizes they're both finally back home.

\---


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran and Iverson marrie. Is noice.

A year after Shiro and Adam's wedding, Iverson and Coran have theirs. 

It comes out of the blue for everyone who receives invitations, as nobody had detected the two of them had entered into a relationship at all. 

The day of, Lance and Keith walk into the hall Coran and Iverson had rented, and take their designated seats. 

"Did you see this coming?" Lance hisses, glancing around. Music already floats through the air, emanating from an elderly lady playing the piano. Coran had hired her in the spirit of an "authentic Earth wedding".

Keith squints, shaking his head. His mullet has now grown long and glossy, which he's wearing back in a ponytail for the wedding. "If you didn't see it coming, do you really think I would have?" 

"Well, you did know Pidge was a girl before I did," Lance points out. 

"Yeah, I guess. But I also didn't know my mom, who looks exactly like me, was my mom until she told me herself." 

Lance smirks. "I guess we're both idiots, then."

Keith's mind returns to Garfle Warfle Snick, which had rubbed him wrong for all sorts of reasons. "You're not the dumb one to me, you know." he tells his boyfriend, and pulls Lance's right hand into his on his lap, missing the loving way Lance gazes at him when he does. 

Hunk, Shay and Pidge walk in then, sitting on Keith's other side. After them, the rest of the entourage files in, including Shiro and Adam, Matt and his girlfriend, Krolia, Kolivan, Allura and Romelle. 

The chattering dies down as Iverson walks in to stand at the front, waiting for Coran. The whole audience turns in time to see Coran walking in, wearing a long and lacy white wedding dress. Lance and Keith snort into their hands and almost fall over in silent peals of laughter, which almost causes Shiro to send over his hand and slap them both.

It's just too odd and ridiculous to comprehend, something nobody in attendance had ever thought they would witness.

One of the oddest things to everyone is that the vows are non existent. But in the grand scheme of things, this is easily forgotten. 

In fact, Coran's ignorance on the concept of kissing quickly tops that, as Iverson ends up kissing his moustache by accident. 

The reception is perhaps even stranger, with Coran dancing a jig in his dress while Pidge, Hunk, Romelle and Allura cheer him on. During this Iverson sits to himself and drinks a beer. Keith and Lance shrug to themselves as they dig into the chocolate cake -- baked by Hunk -- and Shiro and Adam do the same, but like a sappy newlywed couple, feed each other. Shay, Krolia, Kolivan, Matt and Matt's girlfriend sit to themselves politely but quietly, out of place and somewhat intimidated by the whole situation. 

The next second everyone is making excuses to leave  
\-- Krolia and Kolivan have some Blade stuff to do; Allura and Pidge have to work on the castleship; Matt and his girlfriend have to meet up with the other rebels. The rest of them disperse awkwardly and take their polite leave one by one. Keith and Lance leave last with Romelle, who casts a backwards smile at Coran and Iverson as she exits the gazebo. 

As soon as she's gone Iverson sighs in relief and unbuttons his tux. "Oh, thank God that's over," 

Coran looks down at his dress and smiles. "I think I'll keep this on a little longer," he intones enthusiastically. "I like the way it flows." 

Iverson looks his over awkwardly. "Right..."  
He clasps his hands together then, dispelling the silence. "So! All we have to do is keep this up for a month and then you can get a permanent citizenship and I can prove to my colleagues that I can be a capable partner." 

Coran nods. "Sounds good! Shouldn't be too hard! Why, when I was King Alfor's advisor, we would go on many diplomatic missions where I had to pretend I was betrothed to him. I feel I have had much practice in this area." 

"I mean, how hard could it be?" Iverson agrees, grabbing his beer.

It's just a fake marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear these two deserved better, so much better. I love the idea of the Adashi wedding and so started writing, then couldn't stop. Had this whole fantasy that the last episode of season 8 would be the wedding :( 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> UPDATE: BARLEE'S ART OF THESE TWO HAS WRECKED ME. MY GOSH THEY DESERVED BETTER


End file.
